Harry Potter NSFW One-Shots
by taylormorrisonwriter
Summary: Just a few one-shots of harry potter characters being NSFW
1. Harry and Hermione

Harry never imagined what would happen if he returned to the common room so late at night. All he wanted was to sleep. Instead, he was greeted by Hermione's form draped across the large Gryffindor common room sofa.

Harry froze in shock at the sight of his best friend lying on the couch, smiling sensually and looking up at him from under her thick lashes.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he didn't want to know why Hermione was lying in such an un-Hermione position.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry." She said, purring the words as she moved to stand, and in the process, exposing to Harry the embarrassing (and arousing) fact that Hermione was completely naked under her robes.

"Hermione, what are you—"

Harry's words cut off when Hermione pounced on him, knocking him backward into a strategically placed chair.

"What the hell, Hermione?!" Harry hissed as her nimble fingers dove into his robes. He kept his voice down for fear of waking anyone.

A tiny squeak escaped Harry's lips as Hermione squeezed his limp cock through his trousers. The emerald-eyed boy was confused, tired, and getting hard.

"See, Harry?" Hermione whispered, ghosting her lips along his jawline. "I can make you feel so good." Her voice seductive, low and messing with Harry's thoughts. Not that he could think anything sensible with Hermione groping him and placing kisses down his neck, stopping now and then to suck at a particularly delectable spot of Harry's tasty skin.

The raven-haired boy let out a weak moan. "That feels so—"

His eyes flew open, and he stiffened against her. "No, Hermione!" he cried, again trying not to wake anyone. "What are you doing?"

The brown-haired girl smirked at him, not at all put off by his blatant rejection. "Making you feel good," she answered.

"But why me?" he asked. "And why NOW?"

Hermione's smirk dropped. "Sirius is gone, Harry. He's not coming back, and that made me think that it could be us next, and I want this while I still can have it!"

The harsh reality of it hit Harry like a slap in the face, and he felt himself nodding in agreement.

"Hermione—"

This time, his words were cut off by her soft tenderly moving lips on his own.

With a sigh of defeat, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and returned her kiss with a passion he hadn't known existed inside of himself.

Hermione's hands once again traveled to his waist. This time, instead of groping, Hermione undid his pants and after struggling to remove them, vanished them instead, letting Harry's now fully-erect cock spring free and peek out of his robes.

Hermione wrapped her hand around the engorged, weeping cock, and stroked it gently.

Harry began moaning and clutching at Hermione's body. His hands slipped inside her robes, and he grasped at her chest, massaging her breasts and rolling her hard nipples between his forefinger and thumbs.

Hermione let out small mewls of approval as Harry toyed with her breasts and nipples. A tremor ran through her body; her entire physical form was alive with energy flowing directly to her dripping pussy.

She released Harry's cock and lifted herself, hovering above him and lowering herself onto his swollen cock, crying out at the intense feeling of being filled to the brim.

Harry winced at the brown-haired girl's tight walls squeezing around his throbbing member.

Hermione panted and used Harry's shoulder's like a balance. She picked her body up and dropped back down on him with a moan of delight.

Harry's face flushed as he thrust his hips up in time with her.

She was a beautiful sight to behold, moaning, panting, hair-flying, skin glistening with a small sheen of sweat, her eyes closed, breasts bouncing as she jumped up and down on Harry's prick driving them both to the peak of pleasure crying out in complete ecstasy as they came.

Hermione collapsed against Harry and panted as she experienced the pulsing of her hot pussy.

Harry smiled softly and stroked her hair as they sat there enjoying their one time together.


	2. Harry and Hermione and Ginny

Harry's eye grew heavy after a long day of Quidditch.

He trudged slowly up to his bedroom, and upon reaching the door heard voices on the other side.

Harry entered thinking Ron had stayed up to make sure he made it back alright, but instead was greeted by Ginny and Hermione.

They both wore revealing, gold and scarlet bra and panty sets, their hair cascading down their bodies covering part of their breasts.

Harry took a step back in shock. "What are you two doing?" he demanded, trying to keep his eyes averted from Ginny's luscious form, the milky white skin, and patchwork art of freckles scattered over every inch of bare skin.

Both girls flushed bright red.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

He headed over to the other side of the room leaving the girls alone to silently whisper to each other under their breath.

Harry dropped his robes and returned to the girls, thinking they might want to explain themselves after all.

But they were gone, Harry looked to see where they went off to. He thought they had left until a warm body was pressed against him from behind and a hand cupped around his trousers, making him yelp in surprise.

Hermione, who usually shied away from the most innocent of filth talk, was removing her clothes and heading to the door. With the flick of her wand, the door was locked.

Harry's eyes grew wide with the sight of Hermione's naked body. Her skin was a pale pink hue and unblemished, looking as if she could've been a statue made of marble.

"Cast a privacy and a silencing charm," Ginny mumbled against Harry's neck as she mouthed at his skin, tasting the musky sweet flavor that was entirely Harry.

Ginny palmed his cock through his trousers, and Harry let out a soft moan.

He pushed away from Ginny gently and struggled out of his shirt. The evil contraption refusing to let go of Harry's body.

He managed to remove it and set to work on his pants, removing them and leaving himself in his very tented boxers.

Ginny and Hermione led Harry over to the bed and made him lay down.

Ginny pulled the string tying her bra together, and the scrap of material fell away, letting her breasts free to be admired.

Wasting no time, Hermione placed a hot kiss on Harry's lips, which he returned quite vigorously.

Ginny positioned herself over Harry's dick and slid his cock from this boxers, exposing his hard member. With a small giggle, she pushed onto him with an agonizingly slow pace that made Harry whine in impatience.

Hermione straddled Harry's face, facing toward Ginny and Harry set to work flicking his tongue into her folds and licking up the juices coating her insides.

Ginny and Hermione both writhed and moaned as Harry fucked them both.

Hermione reached over and rubbed Ginny's clit, which made her scream in delight as she released.

Ginny tried to return Hermione's favor, but Harry wasn't sharing. She settled for caressing and sucking on Hermione's well-sized breasts.

A few moments of sucking, lick and bobbing, Hermione came on Harry's face with a loud moan. Harry felt Hermione's insides tense with each throb of her orgasm.

Ginny continued to fuck Harry vigorously. Her breasts bouncing with each downward thrust of her vagina. Harry grabbed her hips and humped into her soft, wet cunt until finally.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried. His warm load exploded inside Ginny, and they screamed out in passion.

The three laid together in a tangle of warm bodies, covers, and sweat.

It was weird but at least, one way or another, Harry got his nap.


	3. Hermione and draco

Hermione held back a gag from the scent of beer, and Firewhiskey, that hung in the air.

Bodies littered the Gryffindor common room. They passed out on top of one another, covered in chocolate, alcohol and large varieties of celebratory Weasley Merchandise. Gryffindors won the Quidditch Cup, and while that was a great reason to celebrate, Hermione didn't appreciate the half-naked drunk people scattered about while she needed sleep.

Feeling ill, Hermione ran up to her room in the girls dormitories, hoping for some peace and quiet.

She hastily locked the door and slumped against it.

"What the?" There was a lump hidden under the covers on her bed.

Silently, the Gryffindor tiptoed over to peek at what it could be. She almost screamed when Draco Malfoy's blond hair and stunning facial features came into view. In the shock, she yanked the covers, sending most of them to the floor. Malfoy was naked in her bed.

Hermione let her eyes travel the expanse of Draco's body, his skin and body looked like angels had sculpted them.

By the time her shocked, yet curious, eyes had reached his hips they met the white bed sheets that were draped over his lower half, covering all except one leg that had slipped out from under the cursed material.

Hermione's moved away from the bed in surprise, a little ashamed of herself for staring. Upon turning away, her legs pressed together to discover her panties were soaked.

"If you're just going to stare I'm going to leave." Draco's husky, sleepy voice made every one of Hermione's nerves go on edge, but for once she liked it.

Hermione looked up at the blond Slytherin boy. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked. "How did you get up here?"

Draco smirked, and her knees practically melted. She had thought of Malfoy like this before.

"I believe the real question is why are you NOT in your bed?" Draco said suggestively. "and I'm not stupid, Hermione, I've been using spells to enter the girls dormitories for years."

Hermione was about to snap at his comment but then blushed, she couldn't help but notice how turned on she was and how sexy he looked laying in her bed. He was staring at her patiently, and she felt her cheeks grow more flushed by the second.

Finally, she cracked, "Tell anyone and you're dead." she said lifting the covers and keeping her eyes facing the ceiling. She wasn't quite ready to view his...slytherin just yet.

Draco smirked. "This isn't my first time Hermione, your secrets safe with me" he purred.

Hermione smirked and slowly began undressing, letting her robes drop behind her onto the bed, her remaining attire soon followed.

Her eyes glued to the bulge under her bedsheets but she dared not peek.

His body felt so warm next to her bare skin. She started working her fingers over his sinfully smooth skin and delighting in the feel of it. She cautiously made her way lower until she reached the v of his hips and she looked shyly up at Draco as if asking permission. Draco smirked at her, and she returned her attention to the swelled organ hovering just under her hand, she could feel the heat of it and could see it twitching and throbbing under the white sheet. She brushed the head with her fingertip testing, before grabbing it firmly through the sheet and giving a satisfying stroke.

Draco watched her for a minute, but then he stopped her. "Not like that," he commanded. "Take off the sheet."

Hermione blushed and smiled nervously. This was it; She thought, the moment of no return. She removed the sheet, and Draco's glorious, throbbing cock was standing straight and proud as Hermione stared at it with something close to reverence.

"I never knew you were so well endowed, Malfoy," she smirked, capturing the pulsating organ in her slim hand and stroking it with a devious smile on her lips. Her nerves left her instantly. Feeling brave like the Gryffindor she was, she moved down toward his throbbing cock.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when Hermione took him deep into her mouth, stroking his base with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

Hermione let out a small shriek when he threw her onto her back and hovered over her with a wicked gleam in his stormy-grey eyes.

"Say how much you want me, Granger." he purred, his voice dark and sexy, Hermione let out a keening whine.

"I want you so much!" She cried. "Please! Please,..." she paused and added. "...Draco."

Without a second thought, Draco plunged deep inside of her, making her howl like a wounded animal as he impaled her with his beautiful dick.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Draco!" Hermione cried as the gorgeous Slytherin ruthlessly fucked her.

He pushed into her harder and faster, his balls slapping against her ass. She shrieked out in pleasure, hoping to god that Draco put a silencing charm on the dorm room.

After what felt like hours of great pleasure, Malfoy released his warm fluid deep inside her and collapsed in ecstasy against her warm, soft breasts.

Hermione looked lazily up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"What, Granger?"

"You're still a git; you know that, right?"

"You're still a know-it-all."

"Okay, g'night, Draco."

"...Goodnight, Hermione."


	4. Draco

"Is something wrong, Draco?", I ask as we hold hands through the tall grass at Hogwarts. My boyfriend, Draco, had a devilish look on his face.

"I have an idea.", he says, the grin not leaving his face.

"What kind of an idea?", I asked letting go of his hand.

He pulls my hand back hard and directs me into the Forbidden Forest. The castle was still in view so anyone looking out their window would be able to see us.

Draco's "ideas" were almost always sex-related and the idea of public sex made my pussy quiver.

"What are we doing here?", I ask pretending like I didn't have an idea.

"Get undressed. Now.", he commanded taking his robes off.

"H-here? But Draco, if someone walks beside the forest...", I say hesitantly ignoring the pounding between my legs.

"Undress. Now."

My pussy grew wetter with his words.

I pull off my robes and let them fall to the ground around my feet. Draco moves forward and begins to unbutton my shirt for me as I remove my skirt and panties. Wetness dripped down my leg. He removed my shirt and grabbed my breast hard. He pulled on my shoulder to turn me around and unclasped my bra. I let it fall with the rest of my clothes. I couldn't believe how much colder it felt in the forest. My nipples were hard as rocks.

My pussy is throbbing and I can't wait another second.

He pulls off his belt and holds it in his hands. "You need to be punished for not doing as I say"

I can see a perfect outline of his hard cock through his pants and the site makes me drip even more.

I turn around without being prompts and soon feel the hard sting of his belt across my cold naked ass. A small whimper escapes my throat. Draco lets out a small moan as well.

He pulled on me again and presses his warm mouth to mine. His tongue was warm and smooth inside my mouth. His cock grinds up against my naked body and I grid back. Our bodies in perfect sync. I could cum.

Draco grabs my wrists and yanks them above my hand and direct me to the nearest tree, pushing my back up against it. With one quick motion, he ties my hands with his belt. The leather pressing hard into my skin.

I stare at him waiting for him to make his next move. His animalistic look drove me crazy. My nipples were so hard from the cold and the sheer amount of horny I felt.

"What do you want?", he asks removing his pants and underwear, revealing a huge smooth cock.

"Please…fuck me, Draco.,", I beg my legs twisted below me to add pressure to my throbbing clit.

He comes closer and rubs his member on my clit. Soft at first and then harder. He leans down and sticks on my nipple in his mouth as he rubs. His tongue swirled my nipples and his cock rubbed my clit. I could feel myself about to explode but then he stopped. Damn. RIght at the edge.

"You are so wet," he moans as he continues to tease my wet pussy.

"Fuck me, please.", I beg again. I learn my upper body into him allow him to suck harder on my nipple. The sensation brings waves of pleasure through my body.

He smirked slightly. "Don't be so impatient"

Then, without warning, he lifts my leg and fills my pussy with his thick, hard cock. I let out a huge moan, completely forgetting I was within earshot of my classmates.

"Good, let them hear me," I thought, rocking my hips back and forth in time with his thrusts.

"Draco.. fuck.. yes."

The tree rubs into my back, but the pain just makes me hornier.

"Say that you love my cock, bitch."

"I love your cock.", I scream with each thrust of his hard dick inside me.

"Are you my little slut?", He learns upward with his cock hitting my g-spot. In out. in out. Fuck Fuck FUck!

"Yes!" My pussy explodes with an orgasm, unlike anything I've felt before. I throbbed throughout my whole body. Draco's cock emptied its load inside me shortly after. He thrust harder with each pulse.

He was breathing heavily. After a moment he released the belt and kissed me gently.

"I love you," He said

"I love you too."


	5. Ron and Hermione

Hermione forgot her book in the Room of Requirments and went back to get it when she felt someone following her. She gripped her wand tighter and made her way inside the room.

Once the door was closed she turned around and jumped. Ron Weasly stood behind her.

He leaned in quickly and planted a warm kiss right on her lips.

"You scared me half to death Ron!" She yelled slapping him on the chest. After catching her breath he spoke.

"Bloody hell... So-rry." He said with a frown.

She chuckled and sat on the red couch next to the fireplace. "So why are you following me, Ronald?" She asked.

He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, I saw you coming this way and figured we might have a few minutes alone."

He then kissed her on the cheek. Hermione's face flushed red but she turned and kissed him passionately on the lips. Ron leaned into her and laid her down on the couch, his mouth still exploring hers. She bit his lip lightly and he let out a small moan. His mouth moved down to her next and kissed every crevice. Her breathing caught in his throat as she tried not to moan too loudly. Ron reached down and pulled on the edge of Hermione's shirt signally her to remove it. She lifted it effortlessly up over her head and smirked at the red-headed prince. Her bra was pink and caress her breasts perfectly in their satin cups. Ron grabbed both breasts with his hands and squeezed. Hermione threw her hand back and moaned softly. They kissed again and Ron pulled her skirt down over her beautiful ass. She laughed nervously and sat back on the couch in her bra and panties. They matched.

He smirked observing every inch of her body and bent down to kiss her tummy slowly going down to her waiting pussy. As he hovered over of lips, he began to kiss them through the panties. Hermione let out another groan of pleasure and wiggled her panties down to expose her lower half. Ron used two fingers to gently spread her wet lips apart and flicked the exposed clit delicately with his tongue. Hermione let out small pants with each flick.

Flick. Flick. Flick.

He swirled his tongue across her clit over and over again until Hermione arched her back in pure ecstasy. Her moans turned to deep grunts and pants of pleasure. Ron stuck a finger inside her pussy just in time to feel the pulsation of her cumming.

Hermione sat up breathing heavily and climbed on top of Ron. She straddled him, her naked body pressing against him. She kissed him not caring that his mouth was covered in her juices.

She took off his shirt. He grinned widely and wrapped his arms around your waist, he kissed her neck tenderly and then he kissed her lips again.

"I love you so much," Ron whispered.

"I love you too Ron."

Hermione stood up and grabbed ahold of Ron's belt and pulled, sending the thing to the ground in one swoop. She quickly removed his cock from his pants and inserted the whole thing into her mouth. Ron felt her warm tongue on his cock, bobbing up and down and swirling around his head. He gripped the couch hard with one hand and placed the other on the back of Hermione's head, pushing her deeper.

"SHit" Ron moaned slowly bobbing his hips up and down to the rhythm of Hermione's mouth. Ron felt a build-up forming and stopped her before he came in her mouth.

"Stop." He grunted. "I want to fuck you."

Hermione smiled and laid back down on the couch. Ron removed his pants and climbed on top of her. He smiled warmly down at her, and she nodded to give permission. He positioned himself between her legs, he could feel her warmth even without touching her.

He entered her slowly. This was both of their first times and he didn't want to hurt her. Hermione let out a small moan and a tiny wince of pain.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked stopping.

"Yes, don't stop." Hermione groaned.

Ron pushed deeper. He felt her wetness and tightness gripping his cock.

"Fuck" Ron moaned.

Ron kissed her passionately and began to thrust his hips a little faster. Faster and faster he thrust into her. Arms, legs, and mouths exploring every inch of each others body.

"Yes, Ron! OH my god!" Hermione screamed, bucking her hips harder and harder. Ron was about to cum.

"Can I cum inside you?" He asked between kisses and moans. Hermione pulled him deeper inside her with her legs and bit his neck. He took that as a yes and exploded his load deep inside her tight pussy.

Ron laid there on top of her for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Hermione was still lightly bucking her hips in the aftermath of the pleasure she just felt. He pulled out and a huge glob of cum dripped from her pussy.

"I love you." He said again, lifting her hand to kiss it.

"And I you." She said looking deep into his eyes.


	6. Neville and Luna

Neville laid on his back, his hands at his sides, a silk strap running under his body, binding his wrists in place. Luna climbed on top of him, naked, straddling him, moving slowly up to the top of the bed where she grabs the metal rail of the headboard. Nevilles practically panting as he watches and feels her move over his body, grazing his skin with Ginny's soft inner thighs, brushing his nipples with her ass.

Luna settled into a kneeling position with Neville's head between her spread legs and lowered herself down just a little. He lifts his head to taste her, desperate, but she places a hand on his forehead and pushes him down, holding him in check. She spreads her legs wider and positions herself fully over his face, hovering just out of reach of his thirsty tongue. She holds him there, knowing it's driving him crazy, knowing he's feasting on her divine cunt with his eyes, drinking in every detail of her cherry-red clit, her soft lips, her perfect little pink petals glistening with dew. She holds him there for what seems like ages, feeling his hot breath on her as he goes mad with desire, as he feels himself getting absolutely rock hard, watching her clench and flood with her own desperate need.

Finally, she lowers herself down to give him a taste, and it's relief and gratification and ecstasy for them both. She pulls away again for a moment but he wants more — and this time she isn't gentle. She bears down hard and he's moaning into her, choking on her, drowning in her glorious cunt as she presses herself into his mouth and against his hungry tongue, feeling the pressure mounting in her clit, the burning inside her flaring. She lifts off again, and now she plays, teasing herself with a finger, watching perversely and gleefully as his eyes widen to take in the sight of her. Neville flexes his arms against his bindings, but to no avail — he is utterly in her power.

Again she carefully lowers herself, brushing against his tongue and his lips, swaying slowly back and forth as he strokes her and devours her, sometimes lightly and delicately, sometimes deeply and desperately, as he builds up her pleasure to its unbearable intensity… and at long last she gives in, she lets him stay in that sweet spot, let herself be taken over the edge, let herself cry out as she cums hot and wet in his mouth.


End file.
